


Jelly Bean Astrophysics

by fakeaccunt



Series: The Lilac Half Space Potato [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Birth Control, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Candy, Condoms, Crack Treated Seriously, Cravings, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Magic, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Prophetic Dreams, Sabotage, Slice of Life, Steve Can't Resist Him, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.It wasn't rocket science.It was as simple as:Penis goes into the vagina. Without protection. They fuck. Baby is made.ORJan and Hank got issues and Bucky's had it up to HERE. After all that trouble with Steve's super penis, these two fuckers are gonna have a baby.Because it's literally what they fucking asked for..oOo.Side story to:Little Red Star & The Big Bad—fuck...Of course I can't *make* you read it... but it would be nice if you did~. And It'd make more sense.But it's pretty much fluff that *can* be read on it's own~<3<3<3;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))





	Jelly Bean Astrophysics

**Author's Note:**

> [ *****EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PSA***** ](https://satanherfuckingself.tumblr.com/post/618261298721046528/hayley-atwell-publicly-adored-psychopath)
> 
> So... a little birdie sent me this. As the title suggests, please, please, _please_, click the link and read it. We _need_ to get the word out as fans, and hopefully make some minds change. Something bad happened. Something wrong is being considered something right. And in numbers, we'll have strength, but alone, this will just fall through the cracks...
> 
> _Please _read it, _please_ follow through, _please_ share it and spread the word as much as you can. [Retweet here.](https://twitter.com/Dorit0chriss/status/1262536667807854599) And _thank_ _you_ so much if you do, you have no idea how much every little person reading and reposting this will help. It is so important we get this message out there and noticed.
> 
> And of course~... enjoy the fic ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> So guess which fucker got distracted by shit again~.
> 
> Still a cunt last time I checked.
> 
> But here, has a fluffy side story with almost no onions in sight...
> 
> It's despicable...
> 
> Oh! Right. For those of you that might be new to this party~. A little easy backstory is that Bucky and Steve performed a sort of magical 'Ceremony' with Jan and Hank in order to give them a fertility boost (and give Bucky a magical birth control). Or in other words, temporarily 'transfer' their ridiculous amounts of fertility to their friends. Cause sweet Janet wanted a baby but couldn't have one, and Bucky's a sweetheart~<3...
> 
> And a horny bitch~<3<3<3!!
> 
> More details in the main fic. It'd be *real* nice of ya to drop by...
> 
> I'm kidding. Don't. You're probably better off not going anywhere near that crackfest.
> 
> I am a crackhead.
> 
> Don't trust me.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> But this is good fluff~. Still no beta.
> 
> Enjoy~.

.oOo.

It wasn't rocket science.

It was as simple as:

Penis goes into the vagina. _Without _protection. They fuck. Baby is made.

It wasn't difficult. At least, the whole point of the Ceremony had been to ensure it _wouldn't_ be. And Bucky was so done waiting any longer for them to get around to it on their own. By their terms, this whole thing'd expire, year up, he'd be fertile again, and probably end up getting pregnant before they even had their baby!

What kind of bullshit was that? He definitely wanted to extend his magical birth control, thank you very much. By approximately 9 months. And he definitely wanted his friend to be the mother he knew she could be, and that she wanted to be, so what the hell gave?

Storming onto their floor, making sure they weren't there, needle in hand he was gonna poke _so many _holes in every last _goddamn_ condom they had. Cause these fuckers were gonna have a fuckin' baby. He did _not_ do that Ceremony for them to not have a fuckin' baby. Digging through the drawers, Bucky was on a _mission._

And he found his _target._

_Goddammit, why would they have the ones that come separately instead of in a connected line? It would have been so much easier—fuck it. Whatever._

4 months.

_**4 months!**_ _The twins had already had their second birthday!_

He managed to poke exactly _one_ tiny hole in the first condom before Steve came crashing through the door to stop him.

He stared at his mate. His mate stared at him. For about a good minute or so. And then the moment Bucky made a move to proceed with his plan, Steve let out a huff of a growl as he tackled him, wrestling him for the needle, which in hindsight, maybe not the _best_ idea? But—.

_Yup. There it goes._

But Steve didn't seem to care. And it took Bucky a moment to realize that the high pitched whine wasn't actually from Steve. Because of course it fucking wasn't.

_This was so unfair._

.oOo.

“H-hey, it's tender! St—_ow! Ow._ Stop. _Natasha_—.”

“Already out, ya big baby. Here... now explain to me what James was doing with a needle _and_ how it got embedded in your palm.”

Steve squeezed his eyes tight, pinching the bridge of his nose a moment as she cleaned and covered the spot, bandaid over cotton. He glanced over at his mate who looked all kinds of guilty and frowned. As bad as Steve's puppy face was, Bucky's was _worse._ _So much worse._

Steve sighed. Natasha raised a brow before rolling her eyes and leaving. She'd get the details later. And now Steve had a clear space just to direct Bucky with his signature 'Captain America is disappointed in you' look. Only... knowing it comes directly from Steve Rogers?

_**So much worse**_.

Bucky couldn't help the slight whimper or the watery puppy eyes.

“Don't give me that look Buck. You know what you did.”

And like a child, he crossed his arms and fucking _pouted_.

“Buck.”

“Well, whaddaya want me to do, Steve? They're gonna waste the blessing!”

“So? That's—.”

“_**So!?**_ Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble your superdick is? For me to _not_ get pregnant? I did this because I thought she wanted it, I thought—...”

“Bucky, how would you feel if Loki had just decided to fuck around? Using some convoluted way to get to his brother's magic just to undo the help and make sure you'd get pregnant again?”

Bucky couldn't help the growl. “That's _ridiculous_.”

“Maybe, but it's still a pretty real possibility if one of us manages to piss him off.”

“... That's _different._”

“Is it? Bucky, poking holes in condoms? Magic? It'd still be the same result, taking away someone's _choice_ to have a baby or end up pregnant. And that's _not_ a joke.”

“They _both _wanted this! I did that Ceremony so they could have that _choice,_ Steve. So what, I'm just supposed to watch them run out of time, for that chance to expire? What if they just need the push, Steve? We had our kids and we're happy, I just want them to have that happiness too and they _literally_ asked for it!”

“Bucky, we rushed into having kids because neither of us thought about it before committing to something with that consequence. And I—... we made the best of it, _you _made the best of what happened, but that doesn't mean the situation's gonna be the same for everyone, or that they'll even handle it the same... Even if it's something they both wanted, it's something they can still change their mind over. You _know_ that.”

Bucky sat back, arms crossed again, but this time tensing his jaw as he looked at Steve. Something dawned on him.

“You talked to Hank...”

Steve sighed, his head falling back before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I'm not saying they changed their minds... but you need to talk to Jan...”

“Always 12 fuckin' steps ahead of everyone else, huh Rogers.”

“Bucky—.”

“**Don't—**.”

They both heard it then. A small whine and a puppy yawn. Turning to see two sleepy eyed, worried little 2 year old blonds at the door to their room. Somehow getting out of their crib, but with their strength... not really surprising. They were each holding the stuffed animals Celia had made for them. Johnny with the bunny, and Susie with the wolf...

It wasn't often they heard their parents fighting.

Bucky looked at Steve, the same worry coming back before they both moved to settle down the twins before the crying could start.

.oOo.

Getting the twins to fall back asleep was easy enough. The terrible twos weren't seeming so bad... but he kinda figured development for pups might be a bit different. They were still sleepy and sweet and just...

“I lost control, Buck...”

Bucky took a breath.

“How many times are you gonna bring that up? I don't blame or hate you for what happened. Pretty damn happy with the outcome if these two are anything to say about it.”

“But anyone else might have... I took away your choice or... I thought I did. You took it back. But not everyone can handle things like you, the odds that someone else would respond the same way you did are...”

Bucky sighed.

“Steve...”

“Do you really want to screw around with someone else's choice and find out how they'd handle it?”

“Well, considering the end goal woulda been about the same, I was pretty prepared to deal with the fallout. I'm a big boy, Stevie, I know when I'm bein' naughty... But I wouldn't have if they didn't want kids... And I don't know if you noticed, but my priorities have never been quite aligned as they should be.”

“Pretty sure you'd prioritize our kids above sex any day a the week, Buck. That's fine by me.”

“Well, our kids were _made_ by the sex, so.”

Steve barely held in the snort, but managed as Bucky leaned on him, running fingers through their kids' hairs.

“So can I go sabotage their condoms?”

Steve let out a _long_ sigh.

“Go talk to Janet before you decide to do anything crazy, Buck. _Please._”

“You're gonna tattle on me to Natalia, aren't you?”

Steve's only response was a flat look that Bucky knew all too well by now. He'd have to avoid her for a couple weeks at minimum...

.oOo.

Talking to Jan proved... easier said than done.

It wasn't like Bucky had been trying to avoid her.

But.

Well.

He'd been trying to avoid her.

It had only been a few days.

But _of course_ he felt betrayed when he found her watching over the twins with his mate nowhere in sight, looking at him expectantly the moment he walked through the door. And flat out saying his name when he turned around as if to leave without her noticing. Even though she'd _clearly_ seen him. He sighed.

_Fucking Steve..._

“Steve said you wanted to talk to me?”

That was _one way_ to put it.

“Is that what he told you?”

“... Something about sabotaged condoms?”

Bucky sighed.

**Fucking Steve.**

Well, it was now or never.

“Why haven't you gotten pregnant yet? Or tried to get pregnant?”

Jan seemed surprised with the questions but apparently Bucky wasn't done.

“I feel—... I feel like I went through all that for _you_... for nothing. I feel used. I feel—. I know it's not about me but I thought... I thought you wanted this...”

He was looking at the twins playing on the carpet. Susie looked over at him, crawling over before he picked her up. Johnny was already at Jan's feet and ended up climbing into her lap. His little boy did always seem to have a thing for pretty ladies...

“I thought you wanted kids. Or _a_ kid, at least. Marc said I'm supposed to feel a connection with you and I don't know... I guess I just feel like _I_ failed you, the longer this goes on... I know it's your choice and everything, you and Hank are probably just waiting for the 'right time' but I—.”

“I do want a baby...”

He paused, looking at his friend.

“Henry and I still want a child...”

“So then... what gives?”

“I'm just worried...”

Bucky paused another moment, his brows furrowing before he gave a huff.

“About what? You'll be an amazing mother, better than the terrible influence of one _I_ am, for sure. And in fact, you kinda remind of—.”

Jan seemed surprised, raising her brows but with a smile as if to gesture for him to go on. Bucky ended up blushing after having stopped in his tracks before blowing out a puff of air to finish.

“You kinda remind me of my own mum...”

It was part of the reason he'd wanted to do the Ceremony for her... and the smile she gave was certainly bright enough.

“My worries aren't so much about being a mother... although I guess you could say I have the same nerves as anyone with the prospect of being a parent would, but I don't doubt that I already have a wonderful family, that Hank will be there with me... I still can't thank you enough for giving me just this chance... and I could say some of the fears and doubts are still hanging on, that this might not work and we'll end up disappointed. But that's not what this is...”

She gave a pause, taking a breath. Bucky furrowed his brows again.

“When we were going to start trying... Henry and I... I got... scared. And I asked him if we could wait. In that dream, the Ceremony, I saw this _beautiful_ little girl. She was so perfect. And I just felt so strongly that she was mine, that she was a gift... that she would change our lives in ways we could never imagine. And I wanted that. All of it. I wanted to see her, _real_, smiling back at me in my arms, go through whatever pain necessary to bring her into the world. See her grow up and see Hank be the father I know he can be... And then I thought... what if she wasn't the child I ended up giving birth to?”

She gave another pause but Bucky stayed quiet, thoughts suddenly crashing over him as the wave of guilt hit him and a different sort of understanding set in.

“I would still love my child of course, _whatever_ child I managed to have. But I was... overwhelmed. All I could think about was how _unfair_ that would be... to _her_. It felt like... if _I_ couldn't manage to bring her into the world... that I'd be the one failing her, and the life she was promised through me. I never intended for that to weigh on you, Bucky... I'm sorry.”

Well, now he just felt like shit. Of course Jan, the practical saint that she was, would have a valid reason for being worried about following through with all of this.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I did this _for_ you, and I haven't even been thinking about what you might be feeling on your end. I remember her, but I was so sure she'd be the baby you have that I didn't even think about you worrying about it _not_ being her. Part of me almost felt jealous that she'd be yours... but I never questioned her being yours...”

“So what do you think... should I just, go for it? See how things turn out?”

“I'd think it doesn't matter.”

Jan seemed surprised a moment, furrowing her brows.

“Because no matter what happens, even if you didn't manage to give birth to her this time around, I'd let you try again. Go through that whole Ceremony all over again. As many times as you wanted, or however many it took till you'd manage to bring that little girl to life. Steve and I got all the time in the world to have kids, so I'd give anyone else the chance before I focused on myself. As cute as my kids are, they inherit all of the little shit from their father. I'm honestly kinda worried about it, Steve and I will live a long time and he has a super penis.”

Jan's eyes widened but she managed to laugh a bit, the same bright smile she normally had.

“I'm not so sure Henry will be _too_ fond of that idea.”

“That's too bad, cause you're _getting_ that little girl. Far cry if he manages to get an extra kid or two before she gets here. Besides, I'm pretty sure Steve will end up getting me pregnant not too long after she's born.”

She laughed again.

“What makes you say that?”

“No reason.”

His own dreams... and Steve's fucking superdick...

She ended up laughing again before Johnny was reaching up for a cuddle from her and she happily oblidged. It maybe wasn't the answer she was expecting... but maybe the one she needed... And as much as he hated to admit it, Steve had been right. Because of course he fucking was. He couldn't help smiling at her laughing and entertaining the pups in their laps.

“Are you mad at me?”

“For what?”

“The... condom thing. I'm sure Steve told you which one it was...”

At that, Janet blushed. Brightly. Maybe a few shades deeper than Bucky had been expecting. He furrowed his brows at the fact.

“Actually... Hank suggested we leave it to chance...”

Bucky raised a brow then. Were they seriously playing Russian Roulette with condoms??? _What?_

“With _one_ poked condom?”

Her blush got _deeper_.

“Well... in a way, leaving the decision out of our _complete_ control and not truly knowing _when_ it will happen is a way to help with the worry of being _in control_ and somehow messing something up... I know it seems a bit silly but... maybe... _more_ than one...”

_A lot_ more than _one. _And oh _no~, _Bucky _perfectly _understood. His mouth dropped before he pulled Jan in for a full cuddle and hug, squishing his pups a bit who didn't seem to mind _too_ much. He was _so _fucking **proud** of her! And Hank! He barely heard her muffled next words.

“_We planned to stop as soon as we found out._”

Bucky just squeezed tighter. _So fucking proud~!_

.oOo.

Bucky went back to his worry free lifestyle, _with plenty of worry free sex~_, fairly quickly after he'd finally talked to Jan. _Very_ proud of himself. Simply waiting to hear about the news of the pregnancy in the weeks that came.

Though he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been forgetting something...

Oh well.

Probably wasn't so important.

Even though it kept nagging in the back of his mind...

As if it _was..._

But he tried to push it down. In fact, between waiting for the news, working, and spending time with his kids, mate, and the general pack, he didn't squeeze in time for much else. About two months had passed before anything noteworthy happened.

Namely, walking in on a strange scene of Jan and Wade taste testing some kind of candy together... They were colorful. Typical, probably from a fancy little candy store and _probably _Wade's idea that Jan had been nice enough to go along with.

“Mama bear! How nice to see you~, care to taste test some jelly beans with us~? They're _gourmet~._”

Bucky didn't think much on it, not even bothering to answer Wade. Just taking a few and ignoring the yelled 'rude' that followed, saying hello and goodbye to Jan. She had laughed a bit, but it didn't seem like something that mattered too much.

Except... it happened a second time...

Sort of.

This time with the two of them testing more jelly beans. Including some that were sitting on a plate with parchment paper and a mess of powdered sugar in the kitchen. Bucky furrowed his brows. But Wade invited him over just the same. And it had turned out that the array on the plate had been homemade. And they were comparing it to the other varieties.

The next time it happened. There were fewer of the store bought ones, and a few plates of homemade varieties. And the next time, even more, smaller plates and portions based on different recipes. Wade cooking up _another _batch to add to a specific plate that Jan was eating from. This time with her jams out, presumably having been used to make them. It was to the point where it was getting ridiculous. And he was starting to get frustrated with Wade for stringing Jan along so much in his nonsense when she was _supposed_ to be making a baby with her hubby.

Enough to ask Steve what the hell was going on.

“Have you noticed how much time Wade and Jan have been spending together?”

Steve seemed surprised but he was also playing keep away with a newspaper and Johnny.

“Not... really. I mean, I guess. I've more noticed how she's gotten this obsession with jelly beans lately. She normally has a small bag to snack on wherever she is. Hank's a bit worried about her sugar intake.”

“That! That's the thing. Every time I go to the common area, there they are with piles of different jelly beans together. I swear, it's drivin' me crazy. I think Wade put her up to some crazy bullshit and she's too nice to tell him _no._ Probably trying to find something like the 'perfect' jelly bean or something equally stupid.”

He sighed when he saw Johnny reaching for the paper again, taking him from Steve's lap. Steve seemed like he was thinking, and then the fucker smiled like he knew something.

“I don't think it's Wade that put her up to this.”

Bucky's eyes widened before they narrowed at Steve.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean...?”

“Dunno, why don't you ask them?”

_Motherfucker._

He sighed, but put Johnny back in Steve's lap and got up to go see if Wade was pulling this shit again. Susie was fine in a booster seat _not_ demanding a parent's lap.

Only...

When he got there, it was just Jan. Looking over something with one of those fancy little glass dishes for candy in front of her. Same deal. Jelly beans. Casually plucking one to snack on every so often. Bucky looked around for Wade, but he wasn't anywhere in sight... Eventually sighing and sitting down next to her. She gave a smile to acknowledge him but otherwise said nothing.

Bucky was quiet... staring at the bowl for a moment. She kept on her way... in fact, she ate through them rather quickly, even if it wasn't that big a bowl to begin with...

“You can try some if you'd like.”

He did. And they happened to be very well made. Not too sweet, good flavor. A bit reminiscent of Turkish delight. He ended up getting one that was... _spiced plum?_ And they were... _really _well made. Surprising considering _Wade_ of all people... well... maybe not _that_ surprising. But between the two of them, the bowl didn't last much longer. He'd tried each flavor and then watched Jan finish them in silence, not noticing she had until her hand was reaching in the bowl and finding nothing. A small uttered _'damn'_ he wasn't used to hearing from her.

_Wade got her addicted to sugar... the fucker._

“Jan...?”

“Hmm?”

“Steve told me Hank is worried about your sugar intake...”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Seeming... more annoyed than usual...

  
“Of course he would be. You can tell him he doesn't _need_ to worry about me or my _sugar intake_. And that I keep track of it just fine. Wade helped me make these specifically to have a little less sugar than those we could find buying. Which is just perfectly fine in my book, as they're also delicious.”

Well... that was a reaction... Bucky stayed quiet a moment. Then took a breath.

“Did Wade get you addicted to jelly beans?”

That came out quicker than expected. And immediately, Bucky saw surprise on Jan's face. Then a nervous blush, and then worry as she gave a breath and sat back.

“No, I... Hank thought the same thing but I... in truth, Wade's been such a sweetheart.”

_What... the fuck???_

“I... had the strangest craving a few weeks ago, and for the longest time, I couldn't seem to find what it was... He helped me to pinpoint it exactly while finding a balanced way to manage it. I'm not really sure... but I can't seem to make it go away.”

“Wait... wait, let me get this straight... so Wade... _didn't_ put you up to some bullshit quest to find the perfect jelly bean...”

She shook her head a little sheepishly.

“_You_ were the one to go to him with this...”

She nodded, equally sheepishly. She probably felt guilty for the fact that people would assume it was something _Wade_ had done to her, not the other way around... and yet... _it didn't make any fucking sense this way._

Bucky stared at her, trying to figure it out, his mouth pressed into a hard line.

“_I don't think it's Wade that put her up to this.”_

Then _why _would she—.

_Craving..._

_ **Craving.** _

His eyes widened. And then he nearly knocked her over trying to scent her like a damn dog. She smelled... she smelled like Hank, first off. That was expected. But she definitely smelled _different_... and like sugar. And fruit. Like she'd been eating _a lot_ of it. Though he figured he really shouldn't be surprised about that.

_Damnit, he couldn't tell._

And she was a little freaked out.

“Bucky? I know you're still getting a full handle on all these wolf behaviors and that they won't _particularly _go away with us being your pack, but I'm a little bit worried—.”

“You need a pregnancy test.”

The blush immediately lit up her face, bright red as her eyes widened. And Bucky couldn't help himself, his tail made an appearance just to fucking wag at the fact. That if she _was_...

“Way ahead a ya, mama bear~.”

Bucky furrowed his brows at the merc beside them holding a bag with exactly that. And a few bottles of water. Then frowned and growled at him.

_How dare this fucker **not** tell him._

“Rude!”

.oOo.

Waiting the first few minutes were fine. In fact more than fine. A bit exciting even. Part of Bucky was nervous but the other part of him was sure that Hank and Jan were well on their way to having that baby girl and that the Ceremony had done its work.

She didn't give them the results of the first test though, she just asked for the next one.

And then the next one...

Then the last few.

And finally, didn't come out of the bathroom. And now Bucky was worried.

He knocked softly, near timid to see if she was okay.

“Jan...?”

_What if..._

No, there was _no way_. She had to be, he just—... He paused a minute, trying to listen in. Only to be interrupted by a less than quiet _'whisper'_ from Wade.

“_What are you listening for?_”

“_Nothing_ with you not shutting up.”

“_Really? I thought you'd be listening for Jan~._”

Motherfucker.

“_Wade. Be. Quiet._”

Wade made a gesture like he was zipping up his lips with that stupid smile of his and Bucky listened closer... _and heard a sniffle..._

_Immediately_ knocking more firmly and not able to hide the concern in his voice.

“Jan?”

But she still didn't respond. Didn't come out. Just stayed in there, almost completely silent.

“_Jan?_ Please open the door, please? Just... talk to me? What happened?”

He didn't know what to do. Wade didnt' exactly help but he didn't hurt the situation either. And he was seriously starting to worry about her. He might've broken the door down if it weren't for Steve coming by and a weight running into his leg for him to look down and notice his own pup. Smiling up at him like the happy little boy he was. Susie being carried by Steve while he'd likely been holding Johnny's hand.

“What's... going on?”

“Jan's in the bathroom... She... I...”

He looked at Steve, the same worried furrow in his brow as Steve noticed the bag and a few boxes for pregnancy tests that were still in the bag. He opened his mouth as if to speak but then closed it and nodded calmly.

“She won't come out, Steve...”

That seemed to surprise him.

“Oh... that's, maybe she just needs a little time to process.”

Right. Maybe. It didn't mean... She got her answer but they still didn't have it. It could mean that she just needed some time. He didn't know for sure yet...

They sat down with the twins and Wade started playing with them on the floor. Still waiting. An hour must have passed and she still didn't come out. And the longer they waited, the more Bucky worried. The more everyone started to worry as more of the pack came by and noticed them waiting there. It had to have been at least 3 hours before Hank got home, looking for her since she wasn't on their floor. And Bucky didn't know how to explain it to him, but he figured he got the picture before worridly knocking himself.

“Jan...?”

And they all heard the click, Bucky near running at the chance and barely stopping himself from checking on her as he saw Hank softly open the door and go in. Bucky just barely stopping himself, peeking in to see.

She was sitting on the vanity chair. Somewhat covering her face, but the blush was clear and her eyes showed that she _had_ been cying. Bucky felt his heart sinking as he saw Hank kneel down next to her, softly asking what happened. She had her fist closed around something, but rather than answering, opened her hand and gave it him. Everyone was silent. His eyes had widened and when he looked to her as if to get a clearer answer, she gave a nod.

There weren't a lot of times that Hank ever cried. But when he did... he had good reason to.

Bucky barely caught a glimpse, but what he did catch was enough to know he should give them their privacy. His heart clenching at the fact.

They took Janet down to the lab to get a clearer answer. And found it...

_Roughly the size of a jelly bean..._

A smiley face...

Clear enough on the test she'd been holding.

And after all that, Bucky almost wasn't sure how to react. How to respond. The world around him seemed to slow down, a soft ringing in his ears. And it wasn't until he'd been pulled down for a hug by his friend and words whispered in his ear that it all came crashing back.

“_Thank you..._”

And if he cried with her, well... no one blamed him. After _everything_ she'd been through... it was nothing short of _amazing._

He barely noticed Natalia giving a soft smile at the edge of the room before leaving...

. . .

_Shit._

.oOo.

He avoided her.

For several _more_ months after the fact. And he wasn't _entirely_ sure _why_. Part of him wondered if Steve had even ever told her about what he'd done. Or convinced her not to do anything.

Or the more likely option.

_That she was just waiting for him to fully drop his guard, lulled into a false sense of security before striking..._

And that made it _so much worse._

But confronting Natalia... _Natalia_ of _all_ people. Was **always**.

_ **Terrifying.** _

He didn't _want_ to do it. But the longer he waited, the _worse_ it got. And the more he just wanted whatever she had planned to be over and done with. To the point where his avoiding her turned to _spying_ on her.

Which was _**never**_ a good idea... even for him.

“What do you want James?”

He knew there was no point in beating off around the bush with her, so the words came easier than he expected...

“Did Steve... tell you?”

Her face was blank and she held no reaction or even emotion, calmly blinking and deadpanning at him.

“Tell me what?”

“Tell you...”

“Tell me?”

“About... what I did... that got the pin... stuckinhishand...”

She narrowed her eyes a moment, but then just calmly nodded. Bucky stared back with those big puppy eyes of his. As if to try and soften whatever she planned to do next.

“He did.”

Bucky waited...

She did nothing.

“So...”

“So?”

He stared.

“You're not going to...”

And then she smirked. In a way that was mildly alarming.

“I'm not going to do anything to you.”

“What? Why not?”

He quickly covered his mouth wondering what the _fuck_ possessed him to ask _why_ when she just admitted he was going to get off _scott free_ for being a little shit and doing something he shouldn't. The corners of her mouth twitched so slightly, if he had been _anyone _else, he wouldn't have noticed. And her response was plain and simple.

“Because you're an idiot, James.”

“What? I—no I'm not. How is that—.”

“Yes. You are. Because part of the reason Jan had been wanting to delay getting pregnant was also so you would have the most time you could with this 'magic birth control' as you so put it.”

“That's not—.”

“Do the math, James. She didn't have the heart to tell you. But I certainly don't care enough to keep it from you. Now, instead of the 18 months they had planned on giving you, you only get about 13. And there are only... oh, 4 left? Because you were impatient. I'd say you've done enough to yourself.”

_No._

**No.**

That _couldn't... _fuck. _Fuck. _God_dammit._

He could do the math, he just couldn't...

“Did _Steve_ know about this???”

She smirked but gave no answer. Bucky stormed off. More than ready to confront his own mate about it. More than ready to be _very_ upset with him for not _fucking_ saying anything when Bucky had been acting _crazy!_

.oOo.

Hank was _exhausted._ He just couldn't understand _where_ all of Janet's _energy_ was coming from. He figured she'd be tired with the pregnancy, not... _not..._

He sighed.

“How did you even manage with him, this is _insane._ She's never been like this...”

“Honestly, I still wonder that myself.”

“No you don't.”

Steve smirked at the words.

“No, I don't...”

Of course he fucking didn't. The serum probably helped quite a bit in that department. And Bucky had still been pretty damn lazy when he'd been carrying the twins, even if he did demand sex at nearly every moment he was awake.

When Marc had said Bucky and Jan would share a 'connection', he hadn't thought it would mean _this._

Bucky stormed in ready to—... He paused, staring at Hank a moment. They both heard Jan's voice in the distance calling for him before he quickly got up to leave. Bucky stayed quiet a moment. Narrowing his eyes.

Jan came by and paused seeing the two of them. She was showing now and the cravings for jelly beans hadn't really gone away.

“Have either of you seen Hank?”

Bucky immediately answered and she gave that same sweet and bright smile if a bit mischievous, thanking Bucky before heading off. Then Bucky turned back to Steve.

“You do realize he was hiding from her, right?”

“Why would he wanna do that?”

“Because the pregnancy gave her _your_ libido.”

“That sounds like a good thing to me. He should be happy.”

“He doesn't have the serum, Buck. My help from the Ceremony will only go so far.”

“He's the one that got her pregnant.”

Steve held it in for all of two seconds before he couldn't help the laugh. Bucky just had no mercy in that department. He knew it well enough by now. So he really shoulda figured the next question would have come eventually. But it still managed to catch him off guard.

“Stevie...”

The laughter faded and he gave a hum in reply, letting Bucky know he was listening.

“Is it true... that Jan and Hank were _waiting_ as a way to give us more time to have worry free sex...?”

He gave a pause and a raised brow before sighing.

“You talked to Natasha.”

“_Stevie..._”

“You know... I kinda like the risk of getting you pregnant...”

Bucky's eyes widened. And he could tell his cheeks had gone from normal to red hot in a split second. His demeanor and determination doing a _complete_ 180 at the words. Especially as Steve got up and got closer to him.

_Devious..._

“And... your libido hasn't been _quite_ as strong as before the Ceremony...”

“Steve?”

“The pups are already well over 2 years old...”

Before he knew it, Bucky was back up against a wall with Steve's blue eyes looking calmly at him _way_ more innocent than they had any right to be.

“_You want another baby..._”

“Think it's somethin' we could talk about... but we still got time...”

Damn him. Damn him so goddamn fucking much. For just...

_All of it_.

Bucky couldn't help himself, something about the honest confession lighting a fire in him. Practically attacking Steve for his stupidly perfect dick. Kisses fierce and desperate, clothes ending up ripped and no shortage of growls on the way to the bedroom when he'd jumped and Steve caught and carried him. He kind of still wondered how they'd even made it. And he was pretty damn glad the twins were sleeping.

Sometimes he _hated_ just how much he _loved_ Steve.

But other times... the quiet moments they shared, any time spent with their pups, the pack he'd become a part of...

He was reminded just how much he wanted to love him more...

.oOo.

Hope Pym was born in late May of 1995.

She was an absolute doll and perfect mix of her parents, crying her heart out, all too reminiscent...

And both Susie and Johnny decided very quickly that they would protect her with everything they had. Because she was worth it.

She was worth every bit of effort it took to bring her into the world...

.oOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels a bit nice to finish something in a while. Someone give me some inspiration for my crackfest--I mean...
> 
> I should probably be working on 'You're My Fate...'
> 
> I started so much extra shit gais, someone send HALP???
> 
> OR FEED ME MUMMA BUCKY I FUCKING NEED MOAR OF IT ALWAYS.
> 
> [ *****EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PSA***** ](https://satanherfuckingself.tumblr.com/post/618261298721046528/hayley-atwell-publicly-adored-psychopath)
> 
> So... a little birdie sent me this. As the title suggests, please, please, _please_, click the link and read it. We _need_ to get the word out as fans, and hopefully make some minds change. Something bad happened. Something wrong is being considered something right. And in numbers, we'll have strength, but alone, this will just fall through the cracks...
> 
> _Please _read it, _please_ follow through, _please_ share it and spread the word as much as you can. [Retweet here.](https://twitter.com/Dorit0chriss/status/1262536667807854599) And _thank_ _you_ so much if you do, you have no idea how much every little person reading and reposting this will help. It is so important we get this message out there and noticed.
> 
> And of course~... thanks for reading~ ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
